


Breaking barriers

by Saku015



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, HQ Rarepair Week, Study Date, Studying, Training Camp, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yachi Madoka and Haiba Anya are good friends and the Russian woman often complains about her son not speaking their native language. As a solution, Madoka suggests he should ask her daughter for help - without Yachi's knowledge.





	Breaking barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Language.

According to her mother, it was important for a woman to have knowledge at lots of fields of life. That was why Yachi spent her time beside school and volleyball practice with developing other skills – like learning foreign languages or playing the piano. She never would have thought that she would really need her Russian language knowledge in her life. Not until that faithful night during her first Tokyo training camp.

The boys were really exhausted, even Hinata and Kageyama, even if they had arrived only at the end of the day. The practice was the most tiring the team had ever had to endure and the other teams were really scary – both in appearance and in strength. If you asked her, Yachi would not tell which was the scariest person of them all – maybe the captain of Nekoma or the freakishly tall boy of the same team. Yachi could only hope she would not have to-

”Hey!” Yachi looked away from the vending machine from which she wanted to buy a can of orange juice and shirked. In the darkness, there stood a tall figure and she could not think of anything else, but the fact that her life would end within seconds. ”Sorry, I did not mean to scare you!” The figures’ voice turned panicky and he stepped into the light of the machine.

”Ah! The freakishly tall guy!” She said, then her eyes widened in horror. ’Oh my god! How can I offend someone like that when we meet for the first time?! I am such a horrible person!’

”Um, are you okay?” The boy asked, leaning down, so they were on the same eye level. Yachi had to admit, the other had really beautiful blue-green eyes.

”Y-yes, I am good!” She exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her face. The boy laughed and it made Yachi blush. 

”You are funny, Hitoka-chan!” He said, smiling down at her. Yachi felt her mouth hang open. That boy called her on her first name! Without even knowing her!

”W-who are you?” Yachi asked. She knew she should have felt offended, but she felt only curiosity and a little bit of intimidation.

”My name is Haiba Lev and my mother said you would teach me some Russian,” the boy – Lev – said with a little irritation in his voice.

”You d-do not like Russian, right?” Yachi asked – still being surprised how Lev knew who she was and that she spoke Russian.

”My mom wants me to speak it, because it is our mother tongue, but it is SO HARD!” Lev whined, looking up at the ceiling. His antics made Yachi giggle.

”May I ask, where do you know me? Have we met before?” Yachi knew that she was horrible at remembering names and faces, so there was a big chance of her forgetting the other.

”Oh, oh, my mom said that your mom said that you would help me learn some Russian,” Lev said, pulling a photo out of his pocket. ”She even gave a photo, so I can recognize you!”

Yachi looked at the photo, then back at the boy. Upon closer look, he did remind her of someone. Those eyes and grey hair… Realization hit her and Levs’ grin widened.

”W-well, I hope I can be a good help, Haiba-kun,” she stuttered, brushing a lock behind her ear. Haiba-san was one of her mothers’ best friends and Russian as well, so she had no idea if she would be satisfied enough with her lack of-

”You will be the best sensei ever, Hitoka-chan!” Lev beamed at her and Yachi’s heart jumped for a second.

 

They had their first session two weeks later on the first night of the summer training camp. They were sitting across a table in one of the classrooms, hovering over a paper. Yachi decided that at first, she would teach Lev simple things – like numbers and easy words. The boy listened eagerly and tried his best to write and pronounce the words right.

”You are doing great, Haiba-kun,” Yachi praised and Lev’s cheeks titled a little pink.

”Lev is enough and it is because of you being a great teacher, Hitoka-chan!” Now, it was Yachi’s turn to blush and she turned back to the book in front of them.

Suddenly, the classroom’s door was opened and a surprised gasp could be heard. The two looked up and met with Kuroo’s gaze and Kenma beside him, his nose stuck in his video game.

”I knew you were up to something!” Kuroo said, pointing one of his fingers at Lev. ”Being that excited only because of a training camp was too much – even from a volleyball nerd like you!”

”He was so excited in these last two weeks, Yaku-san was kicking him at least 10 times a day,” Kenma mumbled, still not looking up from his game.

Yachis’ eyes widened. She did realize that Lev moved a little bit slower than usual, but she never would have thought that it was because of pain that he had to endure because of her…

”I AM SO SORRY, HAIBA-KUN!” She exclaimed, feeling tears gathering in her eyes.

”Ah, Hitoka-chan, please do not cry!” Lev asked, grabbing her by the shoulders. ”Yaku-san kicks me on a daily basis, it is nothing special!” 

They heard a snort, then a pained yelp from the background. Yachi blinked away her tears, looking up at Lev.

”Really?” She asked on a tiny voice.

”Really!” Lev reassured her, nodding. After that, he turned towards his senpais. ”Would you be so kind and leave? We have some work to do.”

Kuroo gave out a noise of protest, but was dragged out of the room by Kenma.


End file.
